7 Things
by lyrically-correct
Summary: discontinued based on Miley's song fits them perfectly, but ch 3 can stand alone. pm me if you wanna finish writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a song-fic. I just thought that the chorus definitely fits Sonny and Chad's relationship. It might turn out to be longer I have to see what happens so read and review the trailer tell me if you want to see more. So here we go:**

**7 Things**

**What I hate about Chad Dylan Cooper:**

He's vain

His games

He can be insecure

He can like me and another girl

You make me laugh and cry at the same time, I don't know what to believe

You act like a jerk around you friends, I want to be with the one I know best

You make me love you

Now for the rest of the lyrics, um… let's see. Oh I've got it.

**If you want to see what happens and why she's writing the lyrics review or PM me! Hope you want ot see what happens next! Otherwise I won't post it. g2g **

**bellac-1901**


	2. Chapter 2AN

Hey all! I had a little sister + computer mishap so I lost what ever I wrote for the first chapter. It's going to take a bit longer to get up the story because I want to finish it. And I'm going on a trip so airplane time is going to be used for that. And school is starting very soon so it's going to be hard to read and post all of my stuff and my favorites stories which makes me very sad. I know you guys might hate this, trust me when authors do this I hate it. I'm a hypocrite but I may have to put all stories on a hiatus.

Thanks for reading this! I'll update as soon as possible, I want you guys to know the ending too even if you don't like it so g2g. Thanks again for everything. And remember, the more reviews and PMs I get the more inspired I get and the faster the stories get back on track! See Ya ASAP!

bellac-1901 :-{ P


	3. Chapter 3 the actual story revised

**Hey All! Here's what I thought would happen if Sonny was writing 7 Things about her and Chad. So here we go!!**

**7 Things-**

I hate him. I hate that I love him. I can't believe it's come to this. I'm supposed to hate him. I'm going to tell Tawni. She'll know what to do. I know that we weren't that close in the beginning, but I know that she can tell me what to do.

"Tawni?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you liked the enemy like more than friends kind of like?"

"OMG! You're in love with Chad. Zora, Nico, and Grady owe me 20 bucks."

"Why?"

"We bet on if you liked him or not. They are so blind well Zora is. Nico and Grady just didn't want to agree with me."

"You bet on me?! Tawni how could you do that?"

"Well, you're not denying it so I needed money for the lip gloss line that Moco Brand made."

"You never answered my question. "

"Ooh! I know write him a song. You're writing those all the time. It's open mike night tomorrow so you can sing it then."

"Are you kidding me Tawni? I can't sing! Especially in public! I'll write him a song maybe but I'm not singing in the Commissary. That'd be horrifying."

"Sonny, you're the most talented musician I know and that's saying something. I'll even help you be pretty! Not prettier than me because that's impossible but you'll look good enough to knock Chad off of his chair!"

"Tawni, I don't think this is a good idea. What happens if he doesn't feel the same? I'll make a fool of myself and Chad will push it in my face. I can't do this Tawni!"

"Yes you can Sonny! And you will. I don't care how or even if I have to pay to have you pushed up on that stage tomorrow night. You are going to sing."

"Fine, I'm not going to rehearsal today then. I'll have to work on the song. Isn't there a guitar in the prop house for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, there is. Don't worry I'll tell Marshall it's important. Now get working on that song."

"Thanks Tawni. I was thinking that'd you'd guys would hate me."

"Don't worry about the rest of them either. It's going to be fine if he likes you too, which don't worry he does. If he doesn't might be the problem because Nico and Grady will seriously hurt them if he hurts you. See you soon Sonny!"

"Thanks Tawni!"

_Great now I have no idea what to write. Wait what about the things I hate about him? And then the things I lo-like. That could work. So here we go._

He's Vain

His Games

He can be insecure when he needs to

He can like me and another girl

You make me laugh and Cry at the same time, I don't know what to believe

You're a jerk around your cast, I want to be around Chad not CDC

You make me love you

_Well, there we go now about those other things._

Your Hair

Your eyes

Your old Levi's

When we talk I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry-I'll take both I guess

Your hand and mine when they're intertwined everything's alright

You make me love you

_So what to put in between? Shoot someone's coming!_

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Why weren't you at rehearsal?"

"Why do you care?"

"I never said I did."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" He said as he walked out of the door.

_That was too close. Good thing I hid the lyrics under my script. And he was wearing his cute jeans again today. At least it wasn't those Mac Falls uniforms. Now on with the song. The rest of the verses. What to write, oh I've got it._

**THE NEXT NIGHT-**

Tawni had helped me get ready. She put me in a blood-red satin dress with squinched black lace just above the waist. It went to just above my knees and was paired with my black-patent leather t-straps heels and my silver chain my parents had gotten me before my first show at home in Wisconsin during an open mike night there. I was going to be playing the song on my very first guitar I had ever gotten. It had been a girt from my older brother before he went into the army. I was going last (I was a last minute sign-up)

"Hey! You ready to go up there?"

"Do you want me to truthfully answer that question Tawni?"

"No not really. So you finished the song right?"

"Yes and no one has heard it yet. Tawni what if no one likes it?"

"Sonny you are the best singer I know and that is saying something. I know a lot of singers! I mean I'm Tawni Hart! But still you're the best. You're going to do great Sonny!"

"Thanks Tawni! I think that I'll have to get you something on best friends day! Anyways, is he out there?"

"Yep, he's sitting alone. Nowhere near his cast, which is weird. He also has one extra seat, but I asked him earlier if he had asked anyone or if he was bringing anyone, he said he wasn't. Maybe he's saving you a seat! I mean there are only at the most 4 people per table and Me, Nico, Grady, and Zora make one table. Aww! That is so sweet of him. Channy is the cutest couple ever!"

"What do you mean Channy?" by this point I was completely confused.

"It's yours and Chad's couple name! Didn't you know that? Tween Weekly is all over it in every issue. There hasn't been an issue since those pictures from the basement of you and him together got out!"

"What? Are you kidding me? I thought that was every once in a while! Tawni why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew you'd deny that you liked him and he liked you. Well, you still deny him liking you but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is right now that you need to be on the stage in a minute and I want to see you perform from the crowd so I have to go sit down"

"Oh. Okay then. You promise that you'll see me later?"

"Yeah I'll some see you if I don't see our Chaddy over here moving."

"Chaddy?"

"Yeah, it's his least favorite nickname ever don't ever call him that."

"O-kay? I'll be sure to do that. Now go sit down if you want to see!"

"Break a leg! Not literally of course that'd hurt, but… oh well you get what I mean right?"

"Yes Tawni now go!" I smiled at her as she went around the temporary curtain for the 'backstage' people getting ready to go on. I was one of the last people. I heard my intro and started to walk to the edge of the curtain.

_Here we go! _

'INTRODUCING FOR OUR LAST ACT, SONNY MUNROE! PLAYING "7 THINGS"'

I walked over to the stool and sat down. I adjusted the mike, placed my hands over the strings, and held down the first note.

I started the introduction and started to sing:

**sha**

**sha**

**sha**

**I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous conversation that we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**But now we're standing in the rain **

**Nothing's ever gonna change **

**Until you hear**

**My dear**

**The 7 Things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**Oh you**

**Your vain **

**Your games**

**Your insecure**

**You like me you like her**

**You make me laugh **

**You make me cry **

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**Just know it hurts**

**I want to be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**It's awkward and silent **

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it**

**I'll believe it**

**If you text it **

**I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh I'm not coming back **

**You're taking 7 steps here**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**Your vain **

**You games**

**Your insecure**

**You like me you like her**

**You make me laugh **

**You make me cry **

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**Just know it hurts**

**I want to be with the one I know**

**And the7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**Now compared to all the great things **

**That would take to long to write**

**I probably should mention **

**The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair **

**Your eyes**

**Your old levis**

**When we talk I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh **

**You make me cry **

**I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand and mine **

**When we're intertwined**

**Everything's alright**

**I want to be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**sha**

**sha**

**You do oh**

**Ooooh**

**Oooh**

**Ooooh**

**Oooh**

It was silent. I had thought about running off the stage until I heard clapping and shouting. It was the entire room mostly my cast but hey! Even the Mack Falls cast was on their feet clapping for me! I looked for Chad everywhere in the room before I saw that he was gone. I looked at Tawni and she just shrugged. I smiled, waved and walked off the stage. I pulled my guitar strap from over my head and took off running for mine and Tawni's dressing room. I was crying by the time I got there. I caught my breath at the sight. Chad was sitting there on our couch. He saw me crying, ran over, and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around him and my crying subsided.

"What was that about?" he asked. He started to walk me towards the couch. We stood in front of it but we didn't sit down.

"Nothing really. Just someone I wished had seen my performance wasn't there."

"Really? Who would want to miss that? You were amazing!"

"You saw?!"

"Of course I saw it! I wasn't going to miss it. Tawni called me to tell me that you were performing to night and asked if I was coming or bringing anyone. I told her I would be here and that I wasn't going to bring anyone. Why did you think I wasn't going to come or something?"

"No, Tawni told me about inviting you and stuff. You just weren't there after I was done. I was looking around for you."

"Oh were you Sonny? Were you really?"

"Yes Chad. Really," I said laughing.

"So was that song about anyone in particular?" he asked stepping a little bit closer.

"Maybe, do you care?"

"Yes, you know why?" He got even closer this time.

"Why do you care Chad?" I took a step forward this time.

"Because I want it to be about me." He stated plainly staring into my eyes. We took a step closer and when our faces were centimeters apart, I asked.

"Why did you want it to be about you Chad?" I was almost positive that my breathing was a little picked up and my heart was racing.

"Because you make me love you too."

"Well that's a good thing. You know why? Because I wrote it completely about you."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Just kiss me already!"

And with that he touched his lips to mine. He put his hand behind my head and a hand on my waist pulling me as close to him as he possibly could. I didn't mind. In fact, I was running my hands through his hair and pulling my self to him to. We broke away put of breath smiling and we started up again. We pulled away abruptly as Tawni walked in. She hadn't been able to find me after my performance so she was checking to see if I was here.

"Sorry! My bad! Sonny I'll be going now and also I told you so!" She said as she closed the door.

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other while we heard a 'Finally!' on the other side of the door which sounded like it came from Portlyn.

"So what does this make us?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well I was hoping that's you agree to be my girlfriend, but if you don't want to that's compl…"

My lips on his cut him off. I pulled away smiling.

"Chad I'll be your girlfriend just stop rambling and kiss me again!"

"Fine." He said, his voice getting lower as he stepped towards me.

"Fine."

"Good." By now there was barely enough room to fit piece of paper between us.

"Good."

And with that his lips were on mine again. And those are the reasons I absolutely LOVE Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Hey Guys!!! Thanks for reading! I was hoping to make this into a multi chapter story but I couldn't figure out how. Tell me if you guys have any ideas of what you want! G2g Sorry I won't be able to update for a while. I'm leaving tomorrow on a trip with out this computer so I won't be able to type anything new but I will be writing the new chapters down. I'll check my email though so write those reviews please!! Thanks**

**Belz :P**


	4. Chapter 4 VAIN AND GAMES

**Hey all! Sorry I've been taking so long to update!! I have had so much school work and am somewhat now obsessed with Fang and Max from Maximum Ride series(love them!!! :D) so I haven't been writing. Just to let y'all know, I have a poll on my author page thing where you can vote for which story you want updated soonest. Right now, it only has one vote. I'm sorry to that person but I really wanted to update this one first. I am going to write the next chapter in that series soon. I hope that you guys enjoy this. ALSO, I changed my penname from bellac-1901 and mang-and-channy-fangirl14 to lyrically-correct. It's my blog name. Hope you guys like this as I said before and thanks to those of you who reviewed, those things make my day!!! HERE WE GO ALREADY!! ;D**

**L-C**

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vain_

_Your games_

"Ugh! You are so **VAIN**!" I shouted at the boy standing in front of me.

"Like that's a bad thing? At least I have something to be vain about!"

"I knew that you would sink that low."

"Well how low do you want me to go Munroe?"

"How ever far it takes to get you out of my sight!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

The blonde vain boy that had been standing in front of me had stalked off around the corner he had previously been coming around when I bumped into him. I was on my way to the commissary or as he says, 'On my way to go see the Chadmaster.'

I turned my direction fro the commissary towards mine and Tawni's dressing room. I sat down on the swivel chair in front of my mirror and looked at all of the surrounding pictures. There were ones of Tawni and me together. Nico and me. Me and Grady. Zora and me. A group picture. And lastly, a picture Tawni had snuck back into take as Chad and I were dancing at the prom before the music turned on. Another one of us on our fake date that Zora had snuck into the air vents to take, while I had my head on Chad's shoulder and his arm was around me protectively almost. It was those moments that I thought were too good to be true. The second after it was over, he turned into a jerk again. It was as if it was a **GAME **for him or something. The door opened as I swiveled around, coming out of my flashbacks.

I had thought it was Tawni with the first flicker of blonde but then I realized it was Chad.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Nothing. Just coming to check on my favorite Random." See there he goes again. Just a GAME.

"Chad this isn't just a game you know. I'm a person with feelings now leave me alone or treat me with a little respect."

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You know I respect you. I respect you enough to talk to you. I remember your name. But now I have to go. Tell Tawni I say 'Hi!' Thanks."

"Whatever. It's all just a game to you anyways." I said in a low voice so he couldn't hear me as he walked out the door. I thought that I saw him almost trip over thin air after I said that it was a game to him but it was probably my imagination.

"Well, better go rehearse." I said to myself after Chad had left. I headed towards the set and picked up my script on the way out.

Chad was just a VAIN guy with a mind set on treating me as a GAME.

**Sorry for this being so short all! I didn't mean for it to be but I really had to get this out there some time and it was killing me that I hadn't updated anything in forever!!!** **I really hope that you guys liked it and I hope you guys can review. I cannot wait to see what you guys though about it. I hope to have 2 more chapters to my stories out by the end of the next weekend. Hope you guys review, they make my day and help with writer's block, which I am experiencing with ****after the song changes. **** Hope to hear from you soon! : P : D**

**L-C (MnM)**


	5. an discontinuing but still read please!

I know y'all probably hate these I do too but I thought I should let you know I'm discontinuing this story. I loved the idea of this story and I wish I had enough inspiration to finish this but I just really don't wanna write it any more. If any of you wanna keep this story I'll send you the chapter I wrote and you can continue it. Hope you aren't that mad at me,

Lyrically-Correct :P


End file.
